El origen del fénix
by moreml148
Summary: Esta es mi versión de la historia de Lily y James desde que ella entró a Hogwarts, cómo se enamoraron, cómo surgieron los merodeadores,... No seáis muy duros es mi primer fic.
1. Sueños futuros

**Bueno en primer lugar deciros que es mi primer fic asi que espero que os guste. Harry Potter no es mío, obviamente, solo la historia es de mi autoría.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 1: Sueños futuros.<p>

Correr y esquivar eso era lo único que su cerebro era capaz de asimilar, sus pies se movían a la mayor velocidad posible mientras trataba de esquivar los árboles que iba dejando atrás en un camino que parecía interminable, tras ella las capas negras se arremolinaban intentando atraparla, ella lo sabía, no tenía escapatoria posible, pero aun así sentía que tenía que continuar, debía llegar a algún sitio costase lo que costase, aunque no sabía adonde.

-¡Crucio!-las maldiciones volaban por todas partes y cada vez le era más difícil mantener el ritmo, sus pies ya estaban cansados y su coordinación para evitar hechizos y esquivar árboles empezaba a tornarse en pura suerte.

Por fin, observó un rayo rojo a lo lejos y un grito que le provocó un fuerte dolor en el pecho resonó en el bosque y ella apresuró sus piernas, se detuvo entre unos arbustos que rodeaban el claro en el cual había observado la luz, se tiró al suelo agotada y con la respiración entrecortada, echó una ligera mirada hacia atrás y parecía que todo estaba en calma no había señal alguna de que fuera a aparecer alguno de los encauchados, respiró profundamente y sin levantarse del todo miró entre los arbustos, una figura alta e imponente estaba erguida ante otra que no era capaz de ver bien, estiró una mano para apartar una rama e impulsarse para incorporarse un poco y cuando enfocó la vista en la figura que yacía en el suelo inmóvil se quedó congelada en el sitio.

Ella no lo conocía de nada, de eso estaba segura, pero era como si toda la vida hubiese estado con él, como si estuviese mirando una parte de su alma, de repente otro rayo, esta vez verde, salió de una especie de palo que el que estaba de pie sostenía apuntando hacia el que llamaba toda su atención y sin saber porque sintió miedo, un escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza y otra vez aquel dolor en su pecho le hizo soltar todo el aire de golpe, debía detenerlo, tenía que hacer algo para impedir que consiguiera alcanzarlo con aquel rayo. Sacando una fuerza que hasta entonces creía agotada se impulsó hacia delante pero era demasiado tarde. El rayo de luz verde impactó contra él y ella volvió a caer al suelo quedándose repentinamente sin nada de aire, era como si aquello hubiera impactado contra ella también. Cerró los ojos que estaban inundados en lágrimas y el fuerte dolor en su pecho aumentó. Entonces sintió que todo daba igual, su dolor, sus lágrimas, aquel hombre o saber dónde estaban los encapuchados que la perseguían, lo único importante en aquel momento era él y saber que estaba bien. Trató de levantarse pero al instante después de hacerlo se cayó de rodillas, alzó la cabeza entre los arbustos que la separaba del claro y observó como la figura que estaba de pie se daba la vuelta marchándose con parsimonia, tal parecía que nada de lo sucedido le parecía siquiera interesante. Lo observó caminar unos pasos para luego desaparecer en humo y llamas negras en un instante. A ella no le importó, se arrastró como pudo hacía el que estaba en el suelo, miró su rostro con unas gafas torcidas y rotas sintiendo como se le encogía el corazón al ver lo herido que estaba, en su pierna derecha tenía una especie de torniquete improvisado con un trozo de tela, trató de hablarle y se dio cuenta de que no podía, simplemente era como si su voz se hubiera esfumado, por mucho que vocalizara y tratara de proferir el mínimo sonido, nada, además un nudo en su garganta le impidió seguir intentándolo. Entonces alargo su mano derecha y le acarició el rostro para después tratar de zarandearlo sin hacerle daño para que despertase, para que dijese algo o sonriese dándole a entender que estaba bien, que en cualquier momento se levantaría y le susurraría palabras reconfortantes, pero no era así, él no se movía y ella debido a las lágrimas no conseguía distinguir del todo bien si su echo seguía moviéndose con la respiración o no. Se percató de un pequeño bulto en su camiseta, lo toco y se dio cuenta de que era un colgante, tiró de la cadena y lo observó detenidamente, era una especie de pelotita con alas, ese deje estaba bañado en oro y las alas de oro blanco y parecía que podía abrirse, al hacerlo ante ella aparecieron 2 fotos encajadas en los agujeros, la de la tapa era de un hombre y la de la izquierda una mujer, ambos se movían y sonreían, entonces las imágenes cambiaron y en las fotos aparecieron los rostros de dos muchachos que también sonreían sinceramente y que le resultaban terriblemente familiares, entonces las fotos volvieron a cambiar y en la de la derecha apareció otro muchacho que se reía a carcajadas mientras que la de al lado cambió de tal manera que le causó otro aguijonazo en el pecho, era ella, sonriendo animadamente y ligeramente cambiada, más mayor. Llorando aún más volvió a sacudirle, su vista era cada vez más borrosa y la escena parecía evaporarse ante sus ojos… Se despertó exaltada, todo a su alrededor le daba vueltas y sentía un ligero dolor de cabeza. No era la primera vez que soñaba aquello y algo le decía que tampoco iba a ser la última.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, se que es muy corto pero más que un capítulo es una pequeña introducción, si teneís preguntas, sugerencias, críticas o lo que sea dejadme un review y tratré de responderlo. Muchas gracias por leer.<strong>


	2. Andén 9 y 34

**Bueno aquí el capítulo 2, subiré todos los Martes por defecto pero si tengo un tiempito otro día a lo mejor también subo capi.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 2: Andén 9 y 34

Al despertar aquel día aún se encontraba algo turbada por el sueño pero decidida a no dejar que nada empañara aquel día se decidió a tratar de olvidarlo, ella había estado esperando aquel día con ansias, el día en que por fin iría a Hogwarts y vería con sus propios ojos todas aquellas maravillosas cosas que Severus le había contado, pero nada resultó como debería.

Al levantarse su hermana casi ni le dirigió la palabra y por los nervios de comprobar que tenía todo recogido y partir por fin hacia la estación no pudo hablar con ella. Al llegar Lily casi no podía contener sus nervios y miraba a todos lados sin saber ni siquiera que buscaba. Su familia sabía cómo se entraba al andén pues cuando aquel miembro de Hogwarts fue a hablar con sus padres para explicarles que era maga, hizo especial hincapié en la peculiar forma de entrar al andén, pero al tener enfrente la pared no pudo evitar cuestionarse dos veces el lanzarse contra ella, así que cerrando los ojos tomó carrerilla y cruzó, al abrirlos de nuevo sintió como todos sus nervios se esfumaban de repente. Aquello era simplemente mágico, no había otra forma de describirlo pensó Lily, paseó sus ojos desde la brillante locomotora hasta cada una de las personas que allí se hallaban maravillándose cada vez más. Sus ojos dieron a parar a Severus que la observaba al lado de sus padres.

-Qué bonito- Comentó su madre sacándola de su ensimismamiento.

-Vaya que sí- Agregó su padre sonriéndola.

Entonces Lily se percató en la cara de su hermana, estaba seria sin expresión, pero sus ojos brillantes de la emoción se paseaban por todos lados como habían hecho los de Lily, hasta que sus miradas se conectaron y dijo secamente:

-Esperaba algo más…- Lily sabía que mentía pero entablar una discusión sobre algo tan tonto en aquel momento le pareció sin sentido, en su lugar miró fijamente a su hermana para después intentar arreglar un poco la situación.

-Tuney yo…

-Si vas a contar algo sobre lo fantástico que es este sitio ahórratelo no me importa- La interrumpió su hermana mordazmente.

-No iba a decir…

-Ya te he dicho que no me importa- La volvió a interrumpir dándose la vuelta.

(-¡Lo siento, Tuney, lo siento! Escucha– tomó la mano de su hermana, y la sostuvo, a pesar de que Petunia intentó retirarla– Tal vez cuando llegue… ¡Escucha, Tuney! Tal vez cuando llegue, podré ir a hablar con el profesor Dumbledore y convencerlo para que cambie de opinión.

- ¡Yo… no… quiero… ir!– Dijo Petunia, forcejeando por quitar su mano de entre las de su hermana - ¿Crees que quiero ir a un estúpido castillo a aprender a ser una… una…?

Sus ojos claros recorrieron la plataforma, sobre los gatos maullando en los brazos de sus dueños, sobre las lechuzas ululando y aleteándose unas a otras en sus jaulas, sobre los estudiantes, algunos ya vestidos con sus largas túnicas negras, cargando sus baúles al interior del tren escarlata o saludándose felices unos a otros después de un verano sin verse.

- ¿…crees que quiero ser un… un… bicho raro?

Los ojos de Lily se llenaron de lágrimas mientras Petunia conseguía recuperar su mano.

- No soy un bicho raro– dijo Lily– No deberías decirme eso.

- Precisamente es a dónde vas– dijo Petunia con saña– A una escuela especial para bichos raros. Tú y el hijo de los Snape, unos bichos raros, eso es lo que sois. Es bueno que os separen de la gente normal; lo hacen por nuestra propia seguridad.

Lily miró a sus padres, quienes miraban la plataforma absortos entretenidos, disfrutando las diversas escenas que sucedían en la plataforma. Luego volvió a mirar a su hermana, y su voz se volvió baja y fría.

-No pensabas que era una escuela para bichos raros cuando le escribiste al director rogándole que te admitiera.

Petunia se ruborizó.

-¿Rogándole? ¡Yo no le rogué!

-Vi su respuesta. Fue muy amable.

-¡No debiste haberlo leído…!– Susurró Petunia– Era algo privado… ¿Cómo pudiste?

Lily se delató a sí misma al mirar hacia donde se encontraba Severus y Petunia dio un gritito ahogado.

- ¡La cogió tu amigo! ¡Tú y ese niño os colasteis en mi habitación mientras yo no estaba!

- No… no nos colamos– ahora era Lily quien estaba a la defensiva– ¡Severus vio el sobre, y no podía creer que un no mago fuera capaz de contactar con Hogwarts, eso es todo! Dice que debe de haber magos trabajando encubiertos en correos para encargarse de…  
>- ¡Ya veo que los magos meten las narices en todas partes!– dijo Petunia, ahora tan pálida como antes sonrojada- ¡Bicho raro!– le espetó a su hermana, encaminándose luego hacia sus padres.<p>

Y Lily no pudo hacer otra cosa que despedirse llorando y subir al tren, entró en el primer vagón que vio donde ya habían dos chicos charlando animadamente pero al verla así tuvieron el tacto poco después llegó Severus a su vagón y tampoco se podía decir que charlar con él la hubiera ayudado después de todo él siempre le repetía que no debía hacerle caso a su hermana alegando que era una simple "muggle", aquella palabra nunca le había gustado a Lily, después de todo ella debería haber sido muggle, solo había tenido suerte, así que cuando Severus estuvo a punto de usar el mismo argumento de siempre le echó una mala mirada indicándole que no era el momento, él cambió de tema.

-Ojalá te pongan en Slytherin- Comentó más animado después de conseguir que Lily sonriese.  
>-¿Slytherin?<br>Preguntó uno de los chicos con los que compartían el vagón que hasta entonces no habían intervenido en absoluto, de pelo negro azabache y alborotado, con gafas redondas y profundos ojos marrones, más bien delgaducho y con un brillo especialmente radiante.

-¿Quién va a querer estar en Slytherin? Si me pasara eso creo que me largaría. ¿Tú no?- le preguntó a su amigo, un niño de cabello negro y rizado, algo más corpulento y alto que el otro y de ojos grises, que se encontraba repantingado en su asiento, éste masculló:

-Toda mi familia ha estado en Slytherin.

-¡Jo! ¡Y yo que te tenía por una buena persona!

-A lo mejor rompo la tradición- replicó sonriendo burlón- ¿A dónde irás tú, si te dejan elegir?

-¡A Gryffindor, donde habitan los valientes! Como mi padre- Dijo haciendo como si desenvainara una espada imaginaria y blandiéndola en el aire. Lily no pudo evitar contagiarse del espíritu alegre del niño y estuvo a punto de sonreírle cuando oyó como Severus hacía un ruidito despectivo para después comentar.

-Si prefieres lucir músculos en vez de cerebro…

-¿Y adónde irás tú que no tienes ninguna de las dos cosas?- Intervino el de ojos grises.

Ambos amigos estallaron en carcajadas. Lily se enderezó en su asiento, mirándolos con antipatía y algo de vergüenza.

-Vámonos Severus. Buscaremos otro compartimento.

-¡Ooooooooh!- Se burlaron los niños imitando el tono altivo que había utilizado y el de ojos marrones intentó hacerle una zancadilla a Severus cuando salía.

-¡Hasta luego Quejicus!- Gritó mientras se cerraba la puerta del compartimento.

El resto del viaje fue tranquilo y a medida que se acercaba Lily notó como los nervios la volvían a invadir, ¿En qué casa la pondrían? ¿Y si sus compañeros no la querían allí por no saber nada de la magia? ¿Y si se descubría que se habían equivocado y ella no era maga? ¿Y si cometía muchos errores y la expulsan? ¿Y si suspendía todo por no entender nada? Miles de preguntas y temores se alejaron en su cabeza y a la hora de bajar del tren se quedó allí parada frente a la puerta hasta que un hombre descomunalmente grande se le acercó y sonriéndola amablemente le dijo:

-Vamos, estoy seguro de que no querrás llegar tarde a tu primera cena en Hogwarts, soy Hagrid, el guardabosques- La ayudó a bajar y guio a todos los nuevos estudiantes hasta los botes que los llevarían al castillo.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer y ya sabéis dejad review si tenéis preguntas, sugerencias, quejas,...<strong>


	3. James Potter, encantado

**Hola de nuevo, como siempre deciros que esto no es mío si no de J.K. Rowling aunque si me lo quisiese regalar por mi todo OK, la historia es lo único de mi autoría, sin más deciros que disfrutéis.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 3: James Potter, encantado.<p>

Al entrar al castillo los recibió una mujer vestida con una túnica que se presentó como la profesora Minerva McGonagall jefe de la casa Gryffindor, los llevó hasta unas enormes puertas y se dio la vuelta hacia ellos tan solo un segundo para pedirles que esperasen un momento y entrar rápidamente. Durante los escasos tres minutos que estuvieron esperando se formó un murmullo de chicos y chicas que especulaban acerca de la casa en la que les pondrían.

Lily sintió como Severus le apretaba el hombro cariñosamente mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa, él estaba completamente emocionado y ella simplemente curvó la comisura de sus labios, no es que no estuviese emocionada, al contrario, veía todo tan irreal y fantástico que sentía que en cualquier momento colapsaría de los nervios. Vieron como la puerta se abría entonces enteramente mientras la profesora les decía:

-Bien pasaréis en orden y esperaréis allí a ser llamados, entonces caminaréis al sombrero para decidir cuál será vuestra casa, una vez os quitéis el sombrero iréis a sentaros en la mesa correspondiente.

Todos comenzaron a entrar agolpados en el gran comedor obviando que la profesora les había dicho que lo hicieran en orden y empezaron a observar y comentar todo lo que veían. Algunos saludaban a hermanos, primos o amigos que al ser de cursos superiores ya se hallaban en las mesas, otros observaban atentos a los profesores, pero Lily lejos de fijarse en la gente posaba su mirada por toda la sala captando lso detalles y la decoración de la misma, dirigió su mirada al techo y recordó lo que había leído en uno de los pocos libros que había encontrado sobre Hogwarts, el techo que mostraba el cielo no era sino un hechizo que lo simulaba, y las velas colgantes eran producto de un hechizo permanente que no necesitaba ser renovado. Llegaron al punto dónde todos se quedaron parados y tragó saliva, los nervios la corroían, pero lejos de ser por miedo, era la curiosidad de saber en qué casa estaría la que la tenía en vilo. Observó una vez más a Severus y al montón de nuevos estudiantes que cómo ella esperaban impacientes su turno de ir hasta el sombrero y puso toda su atención en la profesora, que levantando un larguísimo pergamino comenzó a decir en voz alta:

-Jess Arons

Toda la atención se dirigió entonces a un muchacho menudo y rubio que con las mejillas completamente rojas se apresuró a subirse en la banqueta mientras McGonagall le ponía el sombrero.

-¡Gryffindor!- Gritó este al cabo de unos momentos y la mesa de colores dorados y escarlatas estalló en gritos y aplausos mientras el joven esbozando una sonrisa se acercaba a la misma.

-Amos Diggory

Un niño de pelo cobrizo y gafas casi corrió a la banqueta, dónde McGonagall le colocó l sombrero que al instante gritó

-¡Huffepuff!- El niño corrió de nuevo a la mesa de colores negros y amarillos, que le recibieron entre ovaciones y aplausos. Así siguió la selección hasta que oyó que decía:

-Sirius Black- El gran comedor quedó en completo silencio mientras el niño de cabello negro y ojos grises que había visto en el tren recibía el sombrero, el cual se quedó mudo durante al menos dos minutos para después gritar:

-¡Gryffindor!- Por un momento nadie reaccionó todo el mundo parecía desconcertado de ver como el niño se acercaba a la mesa de los leones sin mirar a nadie, hasta que de entre el grupo de los niños que aún no se habían seleccionado se empezaron a oír aplausos a los que le siguieron los del resto de los gryffindors, al girar la cabeza ara mirar hacia quien había aplaudido en primer lugar a Lily le sorprendió ver al otro niño, el de ojos chocolate que había visto junto a él en el tren, aquello había demostrado que no era tan idiota como le había parecido en un principio y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa en su dirección.

-Remus Lupin

Un niño de cabellos castaño se acercó tranquilamente hasta la banqueta y al ponerle el sombrero en la cabeza éste gritó:

¡Gryffindor!- Mientras la mesa volvía a aplaudir con fuerza. Después de unos cuantos más volvió a escucharse un nombre que hizo que todos callaran:

-James Potter- "Así que así se llama" pensó Lily mientras veía al niño de ojos chocolate avanzar decidido a la banqueta, era el único que iba con una gran sonrisa de seguridad. Observo atentamente como se sentaba y McGonagall le ponía el sombrero en la cabeza pero éste apenas al rozarle el pelo proclamó:

¡Gryffindor!- Y a diferencia de lo que había pasado con Sirius la mesa rompió el silencio al instante con un fervor y entusiasmo dignos de un príncipe o algo por el estilo. Lily lo siguió con la mirada mientras se dirigía, o mejor dicho se pavoneaba, a su mesa dónde unos chicos que ella supuso serían casi de último curso le ofrecían un sitio pero este con una inclinación de mano les indicó que se sentaría junta a Sirius, que al lado tenía al que Lily recordó como Remus, y pensó que probablemente si fuera una especie de príncipe dado el trato que recibía.

Siguió observándolo todo el rato, aquel chico le sonaba, lo cual explicaría que quizás fuera famoso hasta en el "mundo muggle", porque de algo si estaba segura aquel niño parecía una eminencia entre el resto pues todos le saludaban, le sonreían e intentaban hablar con él. Sin embargo, por su comportamiento, Lily notó que no se llevaría demasiado bien con él, tenía la misma prepotencia y el estilo gallito* que tanto le molestaba de los chicos mayores con los que ella había ido al colegio, aunque si era totalmente sincera consigo misma debía reconocer que aquel niño tenía algo que le llamaba la atención. Después de un rato pensando y mirándolo salió de su ensimismamiento al escuchar el nombre de su amigo.

-Severus Snape- leyó McGonagall mientras Severus se dirigía indeciso a la banqueta. Al ponerle el sombrero en la cabeza este dijo casi al instante:

-¡Slytherin!- Y la mesa plateada y verde comenzó a aplaudir a su nuevo integrante mientras Severus le dedicaba una sonrisa a Lily, esta simplemente asintió con la cabeza mientras dirigía su mirada un momento de nuevo a James quien, para su vergüenza, también la estaba mirando, ella rápidamente apartó la mirada y por el rabillo del ojo vio como él también la apartaba pero para dirigirla a Severus, después comentó algo a Sirius y Remus y ellos rieron, ante lo que Lily frunció el ceño imaginándose lo que había podido decirles.

Pronto comenzaron las selecciones de los hijos de no-magos, Sev le había explicado una vez que primero iban los hijos de magos pues al tener parte de familia que ya había ido a Hogwarts era más fácil su selección. Oyó a la profesora decir:

-Alice Brandom- Y de nuevo observó como una chica bajita y de pelo negro se sentaba en la banqueta.

-¡Gryffindor!- Dijo y la niña salió corriendo con el sombrero aún en la cabeza, por lo que tuvo que volver a devolverlo causando un estallido de risas en el gran comedor. Lily también rio suavemente, aquello le parecía entendible pues si estaba tan nerviosa y sabia tan poco de Hogwarts como ella no le extrañó que eso le pasara.

-Lily Evans- Escuchó de pronto mientras su respiración se cortaba, dando un suspiro se apresuró a dirigirse a la banqueta, dónde McGonagall le puso el sombrero tapándole la vista: "Vaya, vaya" escuchó una voz desde encima de su cabeza, "¿qué tenemos aquí? Mucha magia, si lo veo, gran cerebro,… pero también astucia y lealtad… difícil, muy difícil, sí… veamos quizá Slytherin o Ravenclaw… no, definitivamente tu alma está llena de valentía, si, esa será la fuerza que guiará tus pasos, así que serás…"

-¡Gryffindor! – Gritó entonces el sombrero y vio como la mesa de los leones aplaudía fuertemente y dirigió su mirada a James quien aplaudí fuertemente y le dedicaba una sonrisa, la cual le fue imposible no responder. Llegó hasta la mesa donde, alguien le había hecho sitió justo enfrente de James, Sirius y Remus, este último fue el primero en saludarla estrechándole la mano, Sirius simplemente asintió con la cabeza como saludo mientras James seguía con su deslumbrante sonrisa. Lily se sentó evitando mirar a Severus, después de lo que habían hablado sobre las casas de Hogwarts y lo sucedido en el tren estaba seguro de que estaría enfadado o como mínimo decepcionado. Esperó a que el director, Albus Dumbledore, diera un pequeño discurso de bienvenida y los platos vacíos de las enormes mesas se llenaron de deliciosa comida, ella abrió completamente sus ojos mientras comenzaba a echar en su plato.

-Soy James- Escuchó entonces su voz, alzó la mirada y vio como le tendía la mano por encima de la mesa aun con esa sonrisa con la que la había recibido en la mesa- Creo que en el tren no me presenté correctamente- añadió acercando más su mano.

-No definitivamente hiciste todo menos presentarte correctamente- Apuntó ella, para después estrechar la mano que él le ofrecía sintiendo un pequeño escalofrío al hacer contacto con él. James soltó una carcajada y negó con la cabeza mientras dirigía la vista a su plato de nuevo y empezaba a comer.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, gracias por leer como siempre si tenéis dudas, sugerencias, quejas,... etc. dejad review y os será contestado, y esto me lleva a una novedad en este capítulo, primero aclarar cosas como que el apellido de Alice, madre de Neville no se sabe cual es, así que he utilizado el de Alice de Crepúsculo cuando era humana porque queda bien y no se me ocurría ningún otro; Luego lo de que los hijos de muggles se seleccionaran después fue por darle dramatismo a cuando Lily se va con los leones y James mientras Sev ya está en Slytherin; Ehmm, así y os daréis cuenta que el nombre Jess Arons está sacado de la película "puente hacia Terabithia", la verdad es que necesitaba crear ese personaje y simplemente elegí ese nombre y ya, así que creo qu eso es tod en este aspecto.<strong>

**Por otro lado, me gustaría dar las gracias a un lector que ha sido el primero en dejar review, la verdd es que es mi primer review y muchisimas gracias, de todo corazón me emocionó mucho leer mi primer review, también dar las gracias a Evatter, CANUTO POTTER y jessiemori que han añadido esta historia a su favoritos y de verdad esta es mi primera historia y no sabéis como me animan esta cosas, gracias de nuevo.**


	4. Primera noche

**Hola de nuevo, como siempre decir que Harry Potter no es mío y espero que os guste.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Capítulo 4: Primera noche.<p>

Aquella noche pasó volando para Lily, durante la cena había hablado con algunos nuevos alumnos como ella, pero la que mejor le cayó fue Alice, aquella chica tan curiosa que había salido corriendo con el gorro puesto durante la selección. Resultó que era hija de una familia de magos que tenían un pequeño negocio que también trabajaba para el mundo muggle y podía preguntarle cualquier cosa sin parecer tonta.

Al salir del comedor un chico bastante más mayor que ellos les pidió que le siguieran para enseñarles donde estaba su sala común y que dormitorios eran de las chicas y chicos, había dicho que era "prefecto" y que si tenían dudas él se las solucionaría.

Lily había esperado a subir a su dormitorio para preguntarle qué era un prefecto y ésta le explicó que eran alumnos de quinto o sexto año que ayudaban y "vigilaban" por así decirlo a los miembros de su casa, además le contó que había otra figura llamada Delegado **(Nota: en España se les llama Delegados en vez de Premios Anuales) **que eran los dos alumnos de séptimo con mejores notas que dirigían a los prefectos y podían hasta quitarte o darte puntos aunque no fueses de su casa. Lily recordó lo que había explicado durante su discurso Dumbledore sobre la copa de las casas y como todos y cada uno de los alumnos debían esforzarse por ayudar a su casa a ganarla pues esto colmaba de gloria a la casa ganadora.

Al terminar de hablar sobre las múltiples dudas que tenía Lily y sobre lo alucinante que le parecía todo se pusieron a hablar de sus vidas con el fin de empezar a conocerse y justo cuando Alice le iba a contar cuándo había hecho magia por primera vez aparecieron por la puerta dos chicas, una de ellas rubia de ojos azules intensos que sonreía con mucha timidez y la otra de pelo moreno y ojos marrones que tenía las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Hola- habló la de pelo moreno- yo soy Hestia Jones y ella- dijo señalando a la chica a su lado- es Mary McDonald-

-Hola yo soy Alice Brandon y ella es Lily Evans- las presentó su nueva amiga sonriendo amablemente, gesto que Lily imitó mientras las saludaba con la mano.

Al cabo de unas horas las chicas habían hablado de todo un poco y se habían caído muy bien, Lily se enteró de que Hestia era hija de aurores que según le explicaron eran una especie de policías para magos, mientras que Mary era hija de muggles como ella, lo que hizo que Lily se sintiese mucho más cómoda.

Al irse a dormir se organizaron de la siguiente forma: Hestia en la cama más a la izquierda de la habitación según entrabas, disfrutando de una pequeña estantería para poner libros; Mary se quedó con la de al lado que tenía un cofre pegado a los pies de la cama con lo que parecía ser un hechizo extensor; Alice iba en la siguiente que al lado tenía una cómoda que a diferencia de las demás camas ,que también contaban con una, era más grande y tenía dos cajones de más con cerradora que se habría con una llave pequeña que encontró en el primero, además era la que tenía más cerca el baño, estaba justo en frente; Y Lily se quedó con la última y más a la derecha la cual no tenía nada que a primera vista pudiese parecer interesante, pero a Lily le encantó pues a la cabecera de la cama separada por un espacio no más ancho que una mano con los dedos estirados estaba una ventana con un alfeizar ideal para sentarse y ver las estrellas, leer, respirar aire fresco o solo pensar, así que Lily estaba más que satisfecha con su elección.

Aún con lo tarde que se les había hecho con su charla Lily no conseguía dormirse, pensaba en todo lo nuevo que había visto y lo que le quedaba por descubrir, en sus clases del día siguiente y cómo iban a ser los profesores, en su madre y su padre, en su hermana, en Sev y si estaría muy enfadado con ella por no haber quedado en Slytherin, en la gente nueva que había conocido como Alice, Hestia y Mary con las que esperaba volverse grandes amigas, y así mientras Lily seguía repasando cada uno de los acontecimientos de aquel día no pudo evitar que el rostro de aquel chico, James, se le colara en los pensamientos perturbándola, aquel chico había llamado definitivamente su atención durante toda la cena, pues había estado bromeando y charlando con todo el mundo en la casa Gryffindor y para mayor sorpresa de Lily también en la casa Hufflepuff donde también parecía ser conocido por todo el mundo. Pero quizá lo que más le había llamado la atención a Lily era que desde que se había presentado y disculpado no la había vuelto a mirar o dirigir la palabra en ningún momento ni siquiera cuando ella intervenía en las conversaciones que él estaba manteniendo, entonces sin saber porque recordó el sueño que había tenido la noche anterior y no pudo evitar estremecerse, pero después y al ver que pasaban de las dos de la madrugada decidió irse a dormir ya, el día siguiente se pintaba largo y emocionante.

**Día de James**

Aquel día se había despertado sonriente y emocionado, no sólo su madre le había preparado su desayuno favorito si no que ¡Por fin iría a Hogwarts! Decir que estaba feliz era poco, estaba eufórico. Desayuno casi corriendo y terminó su cofre, cogió la jaula de su lechuza Countpen (significa Conde pluma en inglés) y bajo saltando los escalones de dos en dos para después meter prisa a sus padres desde la puerta.

Al llegar a la estación lo primero que hizo fue salir corriendo hacia la barrera dejando a sus padres atrás mientras pensaba en lo genial que iba a ser. Así que teniendo en cuenta que a la velocidad que iba sus gafas se le habían resbalado hasta la nariz y que teniendo su lechuza puesta sobre el cofre no veía lo que llevaba delante del todo bien no fue de extrañar que chocase brutalmente contra otro chico que también iba corriendo hacia la barrera empujando su carrito.

-¡Auch!- gritó el otro chico al caer de culo contra el suelo.

James que no tuvo tanta suerte se fue de cara contra su carrito, el del otro chico y la barrera, teniendo como conclusión un fuerte coscorrón y que sus gafas se fueran volando a sabrá Merlín donde.

-Lo siento, iba muy rápido- volvió a hablar el otro mientras se levantaba y ayudaba a James a ponerse en pie.

-No hay problema, yo tampoco miraba- dijo este escudriñando el suelo- ¿Me ayudas a buscar mis gafas?

-Claro- respondió mientras miraba también hacia el suelo hallando rápidamente las gafas y tendiéndoselas a James- Soy Sirius por cierto.

-Yo soy…- comenzó a decir mientras se ponía las gafas.

-¡James!- oyó la voz de su madre gritando su nombre mientras corría hacia él.

-¿Se puede saber porque ibas corriendo así?- comenzó a regañarle Dorea Potter- Y encima has chocado contra este pobre chico, ¿Estás bien querido?- preguntó esta vez dirigiéndose a Sirius.

-Sí, no se preocupe- dijo este extrañado por cómo se había dirigido a él sin ni siquiera conocerle y por cómo le había sonreído después de forma cariñosa después de su respuesta, aquella mujer le agradaba.

Una vez echas las presentaciones, en las Sirius evitó por todos los medios decir su apellido, pasaron la barrera y hablaron un rato hasta que no faltaban más que unos minutos para que el tren diese su primer aviso de subir.

-James cariño cuídate mucho, no te metas en líos, estudia, haz caso a los profesores, escríbeme cada semana sin falta, no pelees con compañeros de otras casas,…- decía Dorea mientras daba millones de besos en la mejilla a su hijo.

-Que sí mamá, que sí- se limitó a decir James tratando de escabullirse del abrazo de su madre de una vez.

-Hijo lo ha dicho todo ya tu madre, pero yo añado pásatelo bien y consigue muchos puntos para Gryffindor- añadió su padre, Charlus, giñándole un ojo y abrazando también a su hijo.

-Sirius tú también pásatelo muy bien, eres un niño mus simpático y educado- se despidió Dorea también de Sirius dándole otro abrazo.

Sirius que hasta entonces solo se había mantenido al mejor durante la despedida no dudó en corresponder el abrazo de Dorea, pues su despedida con su madre había sido de todo menos cariñosa y alegre.

Al subir al tren enseguida encontraron un vagón vacío y se metieron allí comenzando a hablar en seguida, pero de pronto una chica entró en el vagón sollozando, la melena pelirroja le tapaba casi toda la cara y James pudo distinguir a duras penas que sus ojos, inundados en lágrimas, eran de un verde esmeralda precioso. Sirius y él se miraron sin saber que hacer pero al final decidieron no decir nada y continuar hablando en bajito, a lo mejor quiere estar sola pensó James mirándola de vez en cuando, pero su teoría se fue al garete cuando no más de dos minutos después entró un chico algo encorvado, de pelo grasiento y negro y nariz ganchuda al vagón y sin siquiera mirarles se puso a hablar con ella, James pudo darse cuenta de que no conseguía del todo que a la chica se le pasase el disgusto, y en un momento dado, no pudo morderse la lengua al escuchar como le decía que ojalá la pusiesen en Slytherin.

-¿Quién va a querer estar en Slytherin? Si me pasara eso creo que me largaría. ¿Tú no?- le preguntó a Sirius mientras sonreía a la chica que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-Toda mi familia ha estado en Slytherin- contestó este con simpleza y algo avergonzado.

-¡Jo! ¡Y yo que te tenía por una buena persona!- exclamó si creérselo lo que oía, y eso que el ya planeaba que Sirius estuviese en Gryffindor con él.

-A lo mejor rompo la tradición- replicó sonriendo burlón a James y este le devolvió la sonrisa desafiante- ¿A dónde irás tú, si te dejan elegir?

-¡A Gryffindor, donde habitan los valientes!- dijo haciendo como si desenvainara una espada imaginaria y blandiéndola en el aire- Como mi padre- añadió sonriendo a Sirius y este recordó las palabras de Charlus al despedirse de su hijo.

James observó entonces e nuevo a la chica mientras esta así le sonreía pero fijo sus ojos en el chico que estaba con ella cuando este hizo un ruidito despectivo y comentó por lo bajo

-Si prefieres lucir músculos en vez de cerebro…- James frunció el ceño ante esta afirmación y estuvo a punto de replicar algo cuando Sirius se le adelantó.

-¿Y adónde irás tú que no tienes ninguna de las dos cosas?

Ambos amigos estallaron en carcajadas. Y la chica se enderezó en su asiento, mirándolos con antipatía y algo de vergüenza.

-Vámonos Severus. Buscaremos otro compartimento- dijo esta con algo de petulancia y se levantó rápidamente sin mirarles.

-¡Ooooooooh!- Se burlaron James y Sirius imitando el tono altivo que había utilizado y James intentó hacerle una zancadilla a Severus cuando salía.

-¡Hasta luego Quejicus!- Gritó mientras se cerraba la puerta del compartimento.

Se podría decir que el resto el viaje pasó sin percance alguno, conocieron a un chico llamado Remus que parecía simpático y algo tímido mientras compraban a la señora del carrito y al invitarle a sentarse con ellos en su vagón hablaron y rieron un montón.

La llegada al castillo, el viaje en las barcas y la espera para su selección se pasó entre bromas, chapoteos en las barcas, risas y empujones amistosos, por lo que ni James, ni Sirius, ni Remus tuvieron tiempo de ponerse nerviosos por la selección de casas.

El primero en ser elegido de entre ellos fue Sirius, quien para sorpresa de todos acabó en la casa Gryffindor, James fue el primero en aplaudir por ello; Después le tocó a él que como ya esperaba fue seleccionado rápidamente para Gryffindor, de hecho, estaba orgulloso de decir que ni siquiera habían tenido que ponerle el sombrero completo para que este gritara que pertenecía a la casa de los leones, al llegar a su mesa todo el mundo le saludaba y dos chicos mayores le hicieron hueco para sentarse con ellos pero él negó y prefirió sentarse con Sirius, el trato que recibió no le sorprendió pues debido a la fama de su familia y el dinero que tenía todo el mundo siempre lo trataba bien. Remus también acabó en Gryffindor para su alegría, y vio con regocijo como Severus, el chico del tren se iba a Slytherin, "mejor así podré machacarle sin necesidad de una excusa" pensó para sí James.

La gran sorpresa llegó cuando la pelirroja de ojos verdes fue seleccionada para Gryffindor en la selección de hijos de muggles, James no dudó en aplaudir y sonreírle al ver como la chica parecía sincera con su expresión de alivio mientras se dirigía a la mesa de los leones, lo que no esperaba fue que ella también le correspondiese la sonrisa y al mirar sus ojos se perdió en ese mar de ojos verdes y sonrió aún más algo embobado mientras esperaba a que llegase a la mesa.

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias por leer, espero que os haya gustado, como veréis lo de que Alice saliera corriendo con el sombrero es en honor a Neville y ha sido el primer capi de James el próximo lo empezará él. Si tenéis dudas, quejas, sugerencias,... dejad review y os será respondido, de nuevo gracias.<br>**


	5. Adelanto capítulo 5

**Aclaraciones: Harry Potter es de J.K Rowling como todos sabemos, solo la historia es mía. Esto no es un capi es un adelanto del quinto capi que cuando el suba el oficial borraré.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Adelanto Capítulo 5<p>

**Pov James**

Aquella primera noche había pasado sin demasiados "percances" para James. Al salir del Gran Comedor los prefectos los habían conducido hasta su torre, les habían echado una aburridísima charla, de la cual no oyó ni la mitad, y los instaron a subir a los dormitorios. James compartía habitación con Sirius, Remus y otro chicho, bajito y regordete, que casi ni hablaba y que se había presentado como Peter. Al llegar a la habitación lo primero que habían hecho Sirius y él había sido recorrerla con los ojos para encontrar la mejor cama y, al parecer, ambos coincidieron en su elección porque segundos después estaban lanzándose uno en cima del otro y empujándose para tirarse de la misma. Al final fue Remus quien puso remedio a la pelea sugiriendo que lo sortearan y ante esta perspectiva James dijo que lo justo sería jugárselo entre los 4, así que saco un sickle del bolsillo y mirando a Remus y Peter preguntó:

-¿Cara o cruz?

-Cara- dijo Remus seguro y James lanzó la moneda, que cayó en cruz.

-Bien ahora la lanzaré para Sirius y para mí, el que gane contra Peter y el que pierda contra Remus así decidimos todo el orden- Ni bien terminó de decir eso Sirius exclamó:

-¡Cara!- Así que James tiró la moneda y esta volvió a caer en cruz, haciendo que Sirius frunciera el ceño mientras replicaba sobre la forma de lanzar la moneda de James.

-Bien Peter ¿Cara o cruz?- Preguntó James mirándole mientras alzaba una ceja.

-Cru… Cruz- Dijo este tartamudeando, James lanzó la moneda y efectivamente esta volvió a caer en cruz haciendo que esta vez Sirius soltase una carcajada mientras señalaba a James burlón.

-Vale Remus yo quiero cruz y que lance James la moneda- Inquirió con una sonrisa socarrona, que se borró inmediatamente al observar como la moneda caía en cara.

-¡Ja! ¿Quién se ríe ahora?- Se burló esta vez James.

Peter paseó la vista por la habitación para decidirse después por la que estaba más a la izquierda, que según James era la peor cama de todas, aunque también la más apartada y para alguien tímido como él eso podía ser una ventaja. Trasladó sus cosas hacia allí mientras Sirius sonreía aliviado de no tener esa en juego. James imitó lo que había hecho Peter para decidirse por la que estaba en el lado completamente opuesto, debido a la posición de la habitación en la torre esta quedaba en una esquina detrás del lado hacia el cual se abría la puerta dejando un gran espacio entre esta y la cama, y dando tiempo para si alguien entraba que tuviese que dar la vuelta para mirarle lo cual sería perfecto para las travesuras que quisiese hacer, además en la pared de la cabecera, a una distancia suficiente como para sentarse y no darse con ella aunque te hiciesen un hechizo extensor, había una gran balda para libros; a los pies había espacio suficiente para poner su cofre y al lado de la cama había una mesilla con bastantes cajones; Pero lo mejor para James era sin duda la gran ventana que tenía en la pared en la que estaba empotrada que daba hacia los jardines y desde lejos se veía el campo de Quidditch. Era simplemente la mejor cama de la habitación, tomó sus cosas las tiró a un lado y se dejó caer en la cama sonriendo burlonamente a Sirius. Quien en un acto de madurez extrema le sacó la lengua. Remus se dirigió pausadamente hacia la cama más cercana a la de Peter que quedaba a su izquierda y a la derecha de la de James, está tenía dos mesillas de noche y era la otra que poseía ventana propia. Sirius se acercó sin mucho entusiasmo hasta la que quedaba, que estaba en medio de la de James y la de Remus, esta también tenía dos mesillas de noche y el muro en el que estaba empotrado el cabecero tenía una sujeción para candelabros.

-Bueno por lo menos yo puedo colgar posters- Remilgó este por lo bajo.

-Peter también puede y yo en la pared del cabecero y en el techo, y Remus también en el techo- Replicó James solo para picarle, y dando comienzo a una pelea de almohadas entre él y Sirius a la que al final se unieron Remus y Peter.

Muchas conversaciones, bromas y chistes después todos quedaron dormidos.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A la mañana siguiente Remus fue el primero en levantarse y este despertó a los demás, después de vestirse y de que Sirius pasara más de 10 minutos peinándose bajaron a desayunar. Al llegar al gran comedor iban hablando con otro chico que James ya conocía, este se lo presento a Remus, Sirius y Peter como Frank Longbottom, hijo del auror Longbottom del que todos menos Peter habían oído hablar.

Se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor de forma que eran James, Sirius, Remus y de frente Peter y Frank, este último hablando con sus compañeros de habitación. El desayuno hubiese transcurrido sin demasiado ajetreo de no haber sido porque la chica que el día anterior salió corriendo con el sombrero de la selección aún puesto, tropezó al sentarse en el banco derramando un vaso de zumo sobre Frank. James y Sirius estallaron en carcajadas mientras Remus se reía más disimuladamente y Lily, que venía con la chica, ayudaba rápidamente a limpiar el estropicio. La chica, que James había descubierto que se llamaba Alice, se disculpó una y otra con Frank mientras se iba poniendo cada vez más y más colorada, pero este le sonrió amablemente y le dijo que no pasaba nada invitándola a sentarse junto a él, así que para fortuna o desgracia de James, Alice le dijo a Lily que se sentasen allí y la pelirroja no se negó quedando justo frente a James, este le dirigió una sonrisa socarrona mientras le alcanzaba una caja con cereales y le preguntaba con rintintín:

-¿Quieres?- Para ser justos no había sido lo más inteligente que hubiera podido decir, no después de que se había pasado toda la cena mirándola de reojo pero sin dirigirle la palabra más que para "disculparse" de su actitud en el tren, pero al igual que la noche anterior la miraba y no sabía que decirle, la primera vez que la había visto ella estaba llorando en el tren lo cual le daría un buen tema de conversación si le preguntase el por qué, pero después de que apareciese _Quejicus _su primera conversación no había sido la más adecuada, así que no sabía nada de ella, más que su nombre, que era hija de muggles y que estaba en su primer año lo que no le daba ninguna pista de sus gustos.

* * *

><p><strong>Chic s lamento muchisimo el retraso en escribir, he estado ausente 2 semanas y esta tampoco me daba tiempo de escribir el capi cuando se me ocurrió hacer esto de un adelanto, la verdad es que estoy llenísima de cosas que hacer y no tengo tiempo pero prometo que cuando este más relajada abrá dos días que subiré doble capítulo para compensar. Así que perdón por la espera. Ya sabéis si tenéis dudas, quejas, sugerencias, comentarios dejar un review y os será respondido. Desde ya aclaro que no pienso abandonar la historia hasta acabarla y bien hechita así que no preocuparse, y muchas gracias de nuevo a la persona que dejo review en el tercer capi. <strong>


End file.
